Las no-increíbles desventuras del BIT
by Kumai-chan
Summary: Emily, Mathieu y Nigel tienen la brillante idea de hacerse conocer en Europa para que luego sus vecinos americanos puedan notarlos. ¡No todo iba a ser tan fácil! Gracias a Dios se habían independizado de los locos europeos... Mala suerte para ti, Guayana Francesa. ¡Sigue las no-increíbles desventuras del Bad Irrelevante Trío! (Dedicado a Guyana, Guayana Francesa y Surinam)


**Ehm... *Sin ideas* Sí, no me culpen, pero realmente me daban ganas de escribir esto. Es muy cierto, ellos son el Bad Irrelevante Trío xD nadie les hace caso, además con esos nombre nadie los recuerda (?) En fin, este es un pequeño prólogo y no subiré pronto el primer capítulo ;D**

**_El Bad Irrelevante Trío lo acabo de inventar, sus nombres humanos y apariencia fueron mi idea. El resto de batracios son parte del tipito que creó Hetalia. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

En un pequeño pedazo de continente, en un pequeño país, dentro de una pequeña ciudad de la cual es tan irrelevante que ni nombrarla se merece se encuentra una pequeña cabaña en medio de un frondoso bosque. Dentro de aquella pequeña caseta de madera, se hallaban tres muchachos aburridos y no era para menos, ya que prácticamente siempre eran olvidados o tachados de menos, ¡Ellos eran países también! Podrían ser irrelevantes, pero lo seguían siendo.

Primero, jugando con una pequeña consola se hallaba una joven castaña clara, con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda y gracias a dios unas cejas normales que se había salvado de heredar de su "padre". Guyana, o como ella prefiere que la llamen, Emily, prácticamente fue olvidada por Inglaterra y todos sus hermanos, después de todo ellos nunca habían respondido ninguna de sus cartas ni habían intentado contactar con ella, incluso sabiendo -o no- de su constante conflicto con Venezuela.

A su lado, un chico rubio y de unos ojos azules se encontraba arreglando su perfecto rostro frente a un espejo que cada tanto parecía querer seducirlo por las miradas que se hacía frente al vidrio. No era que Mathieu haya sido olvidado por su "padre" Francia, de hecho aún no era independiente y dependía totalmente de Francis, pero a veces se burlaban de él por su nombre "poco creativo" diciendo que unieron a Guyana y Francia, cuando Guayana Francesa -ósea él- era el más viejo de los tres, por lo que siempre le recriminaba a Guyana por el parecido de sus nombres.

Y por último, leyendo en el sofá, Surinam se dejaba ventilar por las gélidas corrientes que entraban por la ventana abierta y al parecer no tenía intención de cerrar. Aunque la verdad, Nigel prefería en ese momento estar haciendo algo para ganar dinero que quedarse allí perdiendo el tiempo. Bien clavado a su "padre" Holanda. Aunque no tanto apariencia, porque su cabello negro largo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando escapar dos mechones, sus ojos del mismo color hacían juego a la perfección y su tez era algo más oscura que la de sus dos compañeros, aunque levemente.

—¿En serio no hay algo más que hacer guys? _(chicos)_—los dos hombres giraron su vista a la única mujer, con caras de interrogación—. Siempre estamos los tres juntos, nunca podemos reunirnos con nuestros vecinos

—Eso es porque ni nos notan, chérie _(querida)_—le respondió el francés—. Mira que ni siquiera nos invitan a las juntas, aún sabiendo que somos parte de América del Sur

—Ya se arrepentirán, cuando nos convirtamos en potencias mundiales les voy a cobrar a todos en el continente unos impuestos por día, así poder hacernos ricos—obviamente el comentario del surinamés no les sorprendió en lo absoluto

—¿Por qué no nos colamos en su reunión? Digo, hoy era, ¿No? Vamos y nos metemos allí—volvió a hablar el francoguayanés—. Sería fácil

—¿Y qué más haremos allí, genio? No tomarán en cuenta nuestra opinión ni algo parecido porque no deberíamos estar ahí

Los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo, buscando una nueva idea. La guyanesa miró el calendario colgado en una de las cuatro paredes e inmediatamente algo surgió en su mente. Dejó la consola de lado y caminó hasta encontrar su celular sobre la mesada, marcando un número y llamando inmediatamente.

—Sí, lo sé, no soy de pedir favores pero lo necesito, ¿Podrías hacerlo? Bien, te lo agradezco

Su llamada fue rápida, dejando intrigados a sus dos mejores amigos, que la miraban esperando una respuesta de lo que hizo.

—Le pedí a Venezuela si podía conseguirme unos pasajes de avión, vamos a tomarnos unas vacaciones—ella sonrió y ellos voltearon al calendario, recordando que el resto del mes se les había cedido libre

—Pero, ¿A dónde iremos?—preguntó Nigel con su acento neerlandés*****

—¿Por qué no a L'europe (Europa)?—propuso Mathieu a lo que sus amigos lo reflexionaron —No es mala idea, quizás incluso nuestros padres se acuerden de nosotros—Emily parecía convencida—. Podemos hacernos conocer y dejar de ser irrelevantes

—Muy bien... ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!

* * *

><p><strong>*A los holandeses se les llama también neerlandeses, además su idioma no está bien llamarlo holandés, es el neerlandés. <strong>

**Es corto, sí, pero es para hacer el pequeño prólogo. **

**¡Sigan las no-increíbles desventuras del Bad Irrelevante Trío!**

**... O no.**

**_Se despide Kumai-chan_  
><strong>


End file.
